¿Y si fuera alrevez?
by Nuevas Historias
Summary: Como serían las cosas si todos los titanes cambiarán de género,¿ Raven sería igual de fría, Chico Bestia igual de molesto, Robin igual de mandón, Starfire igual de feliz, Cyborg sería igual de invencible en video juegos? O sería completamente diferente. Actualizado!
1. Me desafías, ¿a mi?

Ok, hola este es mi primer genderbender, o como se diga, así que no sean crueles.

Raven-Ray Robin-Rubí Chico Bestia- Fiera

Starfire-Wildfire Cyborg-Cybe

* * *

-¡Ray!-

La ignore por completo, quería terminar este libro, Carrie, definitivamente la señora White no estaba loca, no del todo, adoraba al señor y que el apocalipsis iba a venir, lo del apocalipsis era cierto, que puedo decir era mi destino, hasta pelee con mi padre, para rescatar la humanidad y de verdad, no espero ser felicitado, ni que establezcan un día de fiesta nacional para mí solo que me perdonen por haber traído a mi padre y lo del señor lo dudo donde estuvo para confrontar a mi padre, supongo que alguien debió hacer algo pero n…

-¡RAY!-

-¡QUÉ!-

-Hay no te pongas así.- Es increíble, sigue hablando como un niña de 8 años, una pequeña niña, a la que estoy dispuesto defender sea lo que sea, aunque me cueste la vida.

Desde que me deje, porque sí me deje, engañar con un libro y su supuesta guerrera, Malquira, pensé que era diferente, pero que puedes esperar de un libro, en fin después de mi engaño, ella fue la única, que me ayudo, me consoló y lo hacía sin que le importara lo que dijeran los demás, fue conmigo, aunque siempre he sido un patán con ella, pensé que era molesta, pero no, la trate de alejar, no quiso, la insulte, siguió conmigo, hasta la amenace, ¿qué idiota amenaza al ser más preciado de su miserable vida?, repuesta a eso YO, me daba y sigue dándome miedo lo que soy un demonio, no me perdonaría que por un descuido de mis poderes, gracias papá te lo agradezco, eso fue sarcasmo, podría herirla, matarla y con lo impredecible que es podría hacer algo o decir algo que me saque de mis casillas, no correría ese riesgo, es mejor que la ame de lejos.

-Por si tu pequeño cerebro no te da, estoy tratando de leer y…- Y sigo siendo un patán, no se me quita, malditos hábitos.

-PERO TU SIEMPRE LEES RAY, ¡NUNCA PASAS TIEMPO CONMIGO!-

Haber, o me estoy volviendo loco o acaso soy correspondido, NO, ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO, pero si no…

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?-

-SI, CLARO, PORQUE NO, ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO.-

ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO. DEFINITIVAMENTE, NECESITO HABLAR CON UN PSICOLÓGO, NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ME COMPORTE ASÍ, SI ES DEMASIADA EMOCIÓN PODRÍA MORIR, calma, calma, paz, tranquilidad, y perfecto, no me puedo calmar. Una bombilla se rompe. CÁLMATE.

-¿Mejor amigo?-

-SÍÍÍÍÍ, ¿qué quieres hacer?-

-No lo sé, supongo que podrías ir con Rubí, o Cybe.-

-No están.-

-O también podrías ir con Wildfi… ¡COMO QUE NO ESTAN!-

-Y tú eres el que me dice que no entiendo, que parte de N.O. E.S.T.A.N. N.O. E.N.T.I.E.N.D.E.S.-

Ok, así la trato yo y debo decir que soy un verdadero patán, nunca pensé que se oía tan mal.

-Mira cerebro de cacahuate, solo quiero saber el motivo porque no están, entiendo perfectamente todo lo que me dicen.-

-En primera mi cerebro es más grande que un cacahuate, pues sin él las funciones vitales de mi organismo no se realizarían, como la respiración o el latir de mi corazón, por ejemplo y segunda se fueron de compras y me dejaron solita.-

De donde rayos saco ese vocablo, estoy impresionado, pero veamos si la puedo llevar a un nivel más alto, soy un maldito venenoso, pero que puedo decir soy un demonio.

-Veamos, si eres tan lista como dices, ¿que es la sístole?.- Me lleva el tren, porque tengo que desafiarla así.

-Creo querido, compañero sístole es el movimiento con el cual se contrae el corazón y hace que la sangre salga impulsada con fuerza de los ventrículos a través de las arterias.- Entrecerré los ojos ante su respuesta no puedo creerlo ella sabía bien que era, bien cerebro utiliza todo lo que tengas para atacarla, comenzó el juego.

-¿De dónde viene el término de cultura?- Pregunte, claro latín era obvio pero no lo iba a saber.

-Latín y cultus, sabes si me lo permites te haré una pregunta.-

-Adelante.-

-Y aparte haré una pregunta mañosa, Recentia patris terror.- ( ¿Quién es el padre del terror moderno)

-Latín, sabes hablar latín.-

-Semel respondistis- (responde mi pregunta de una vez)

-Imperiosam red, Eadgarus Alan Poe- (Mandona, edgar alan poe)

-Amigo Ray, amiga Fiera ya legamos.- Grito Wildfire desde el asensor.

-Esto no se va quedar así, demostraré soy más inteligente que tu Ray.-

-Suerte con eso.-

Y bienvenidos a mi mundo donde soy un patán y ahora me desafía una niña hermosa, inocente, valiente, y orgullosa. Creo que mejor voy con Wildfire necesito decirle no sé si dejarla ganar o no, tal vez empatar. Se cree mejor que yo, y lo es.

Veo como se va indignada y en mi cara se asoma una sonrisa.

* * *

Les gusto, ¿no?, comenten.


	2. No se que haces aquí, amarguis

Hola , vi sus reviews, me inspiraron a seguirle, espero que les guste este cap. Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Anteriormente

-Esto no se va quedar así, demostraré soy más inteligente que tu Ray.-

-Suerte con eso.-

Y bienvenido a mi mundo donde soy un patán y ahora me desafía una niña hermosa, inocente, valiente, y orgullosa. Creo que mejor voy con Wildfire necesito decirle no sé si dejarla ganar o no, tal vez empatar. Se cree mejor que yo, y lo es.

Veo como se va indignada y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

Ahora

-Wildfire, ven acá.- Seguía sosteniendo las compras de Rubí, habían ido al "centro comercial" y como verán, Wildfire es como un perrito faldero siempre va donde Rubí va.

-Dame un segundo Rubí, necesito ir con Ray.-

-Si no hay problema, ve ¿pero podrías poner mis cosas en mi habitación? Wild.-

-Sí, claro amor.-

Hay no, ahora no, iban a empezar a besarse, ahí en frente, e iban a estar de melosos, no, tengo que evitar esta incómoda escena. Rodee las cosas con mis poderes y las puse en la habitación de Rubí.

-Podemos platicar Wildfire.-

Me comenzaba a desesperar y por si no lo han notado todavía tengo una paciencia mínima, mas bien no tengo, Fiera la destruyo, aniquilo, y la asesino terminando con ella hace años.

-Voy, déjame despedir.-

ATENCIÓN, ALERTA, ALERTA, ALERTA, TIERRA LLAMANDO A RAY, ¡HAS ALGO!, NO TE LES QUEDES AHÍ PARADO VIENDO COMO ESTÚPIDO.

-No se van a dejar de ver en semanas, es solo un momento, son más exagerados que nada, en especial tu Rubí, no te lo voy a robar.- Definitivamente soy un patán.

WILDFIRE ME HIZO UN A SEÑAL CON SU MANO, MÁS BIEN DICHO, EL DEDO DE SU MANO, se estaban acercando y como mi venganza arrastre a wild lejos de rubí, como tenía los ojos cerrados, no vio lo que le esperaba, y lo avente hacia el mar lleno de agua helada, más porque era de noche.

-Oye, Ray que rayos te pasa, porque hiciste eso, eres un hijo de…-

No iba a insultar a mi madre, ella es una santa por no matarme cuando me dio a luz, mi padre sí se lo merece, que le diga esoa él, pero por supuesto que no se lo dirá en su carota de gánster, se lo dice al hijo, aprovechándose de que lo odia, por haber engañado a su madre y claro usarlo.

-¿Del diablo? Lo sé, ahora ya podemos hablar.-

-Maldito, me las vas a pagar cabr…-

-Cállate, o…-

-¿O qué?-

-Tu dulce Rubí tendrá una semana de pesadillas continuas, sin descanso, más bien haré que se vuelva loca le enseñare a Slade cada bendito día.-

-No te atreverías.-

-Es tu elección.-

-Bueno, tú ganas.-Lo saque del agua y lo metí de nuevo en la torre.- ¿Oye estas maldito?, porque digo si eres hijo del diablo un demonio supongo que sí, pero tu madre según tu era muy buena, tal vez eso lo contrarreste, ¿no lo sé qué piensas?-

-Pienso, que deberías callarte y ayudarme.-

-Eres un amargado.-

-Si lo soy, ¿alguna objeción?-

Me estoy acostumbrando a hablarle asía a todos, sabía que con Wild no pasaba nada, más bien me sabía responder los insultos, en fin casi hablábamos a pura grosería, éramos por decirlo de una manera amigos muy cercanos ya que un día, gracias al increíble y genial Rey de las Marionetas cambiamos de cuerpos y fue un bendito desastre, le conté todo, absolutamente todo y viceversa, además mis emociones tuvieron un día libre.

-No amarguis.-

-NO me digas amarguis, cara de guasón.-

-Bueno, ya que me querías decir.-

-Ella me desafío.-

-Le diste alguna provocación.-

-Bueno, sí pero nada que nunca le diga.-

-Ahí está, de casualidad ¿le dijiste que sus juegos le mataron las neuronas?-

-No.-

-¿Que no tiene cerebro?-

-No.-

-¿Qué es una bestia?-

-No.-

-¿Qué es una inmadura, ignorante?-

-No.-

-Entons ¿qué le dijiste bro?-

\- Voy a citar textualmente nuestra pequeña discusión, ella quería a hacer algo y me dijo que quería pasar más tiempo conmigo, pero como amigo.

" -¿Mejor amigo?-

-SÍÍÍÍÍ, ¿qué quieres hacer?-

-No lo sé, supongo que podrías ir con Rubí, o Cybe.-

-No están.-

-O también podrías… ¡COMO QUE NO ESTAN!-

-Y tú eres el que me dice que no entiendo, que parte de N.O. E.S.T.A.N. N.O. E.N.T.I.E.N.D.E.S.-

-Mira cerebro de cacahuate, solo quiero saber el motivo porque no están, entiendo perfectamente todo lo que me dicen.-"-

-Oye, limón eres un patansote.-

-Lo sé pero espera, se pone peor,

"-En primera mi cerebro es más grande que un cacahuate, pues sin él las funciones vitales de mi organismo no se realizarían, como la respiración o el latir de mi corazón, por ejemplo y segunda se fueron de compras y me dejaron solita.-"

-Wow, oye amarguis, donde aprendió a hablar así, no has notado algo raro en tu habitación le encanta entrar a la mejor se robo uno de tus libros.-

-No se robó nada, ella no es así, además después la desafíe

"-Veamos, si eres tan lista como dices que es la sístole.-

-Creo querido, compañero sístole es el movimiento con el cual se contrae el corazón y hace que la sangre salga impulsada con fuerza de los ventrículos a través de las arterias.-

-¿De dónde viene el término de cultura?- Pregunte

-Latín y cultus, sabes si me lo permites te haré una pregunta.-

-Adelante.-

-Y aparte haré una pregunta mañosa, Recentia patris terror.- ( ¿Quién es el padre del terror moderno)

-Latín, sabes hablar latín.-

-Semel respondistis- (responde mi pregunta de una vez)

-Imperiosam red Eadgarus Alan Poe- (Mandona, edgar alan poe)

Y ahí fue cuando tu y Rubí con Cybe llegaron-

-W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W-

-NO hagas eso es molesto y después me reto

"-Esto no se va quedar así, demostraré soy más inteligente que tu Ray.-

-Suerte con eso.-"-

-Amigo, no sé qué haces aquí.-

-Pidiéndote un consejo.-

-Bueno, pues vete de aquí y ve a disculparte.-

-¿YO?, ¿por qué?-

-La retaste, la insultas y ofendiste, ¿sigo con la lista?-

Y ahí me salvo la campana, la alarma sonó, oí cosas rompiéndose, todo se volvió un caos Wild corrió a la habitación de Rubí, no la vio se siguió yo salí corriendo, Fiera, era todo lo que importaba, no quería que le pasara nada, si alguien le hacía daño lo mataría, una X salió volando me saco de mis pensamientos y me alcanzo. Me corto toda la pierna, el muslo, oh no, salió mucha sangre la arteria femoral, pero aún tenía que llegar con Fiera, importándome un comino seguí corriendo a la habitación, le grite, no me respondió, abrí la puerta con mis manos, la vi ahí llorando en una esquina, asustada, me acerque y la protegí, era todo lo que quería protegerla, la abrace de una forma sobre protectora.

-Ray- Balbuceaba mi nombre

-Shh, estarás bien.-

-No, tu pierna.-

-Me importas más tú.-

* * *

Les gusto ¿no?, comenten


	3. Mejor relájate Ray

Ok, aquí la continuación, espero que les guste.

* * *

Antes

-La retaste, la insultas y ofendiste, ¿sigo con la lista?-

Y ahí me salvo la campana, la alarma sonó, oí cosas rompiéndose, todo se volvió un caos Wild corrió a la habitación de Rubí, no la vio se siguió yo salí corriendo, Fiera, era todo lo que importaba, no quería que le pasara nada, si alguien le hacía daño lo mataría, una X salió volando me saco de mis pensamientos y me alcanzo. Me corto toda la pierna, el muslo, oh no, salió mucha sangre la arteria femoral, pero aún tenía que llegar con Fiera, importándome un comino seguí corriendo a la habitación, le grite, no me respondió, abrí la puerta con mis manos, la vi ahí llorando en una esquina, asustada, me acerque y la protegí, era todo lo que quería protegerla, la abrace de una forma sobre protectora.

-Ray- Balbuceaba mi nombre

-Shh, estarás bien.-

-No, tu pierna.-

-Me importas más tú.-

Ahora

Abro los ojos con pesadez. No tengo mi capa. La cabeza me da vueltas. Estoy en la enfermería. Me trato de mover. Me duele todo. Genial. No recuerdo nada me quede con Fiera y que, ¿que mas hice? Reviso mi pierna, está bien, ya curo, es bueno tener sangre de demonio de vez en cuando.

-¡CYBE!, DESPERTO ¡RAY DESPERTO!-

-¿Qué demonios me paso, que hago aquí, porque me duele todo?- Pregunte, mi visión era borrosa, pronto se aclaro vi a Fiera ahí con los ojos rojos. NO PUEDE SER. Ella no puede llorar por mí, no es posible, yo soy, nada.

-Me protegiste.-

-Era mi deber.-

Genial, bien dicho, baboso. Al menos no dijiste que era la acción del día. Un segundo, de seguro me pegue en la cabeza, ¡me estoy hablando en tercera persona!

-¿Por qué?-

Ok otra oportunidad. No la eches a perder. Por favor, cerebro di algo coherente de acuerdo a mi perfil y temperamento.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, haría lo que fuera por ti-

Bueno eso estuvo mejor que lo anterior. Y literalmente pero porque le dije amiga. Ella era más que eso para mí, pero cuesta tanto trabajo decirlo. ¿Cómo reaccionara?, podría destruir una amistad de años por esto, no, a la mejor la amistad no es lo que quiero, pero tenerla es mejor que nada.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunte, gran pregunta genio.

-Yo sí pero tu no.-

-¿Qué me paso?-

-X, fue lo que paso, juro matar a la maldita.-

-No.-

-Pero.-

-No está bien matar, no para ti, déjamelo a mí que ya estoy condenado al infierno, no quiero que te ensucies tus delicadas manos con su asquerosa sangre.-

-No estás condenado al infierno.-

-Claro que sí.-

Entro Cybe al cuarto. Interrumpiendo nuestra charla demonio, metamorfo. TODOS ESTÁN EN CONTRA MÍO O QUE, PUEDE HABER SEGUIDO UN POCO MÁS Y TALVEZ, DIGO TALVEZ DESCUBRIR SI SOY CORRESPONDIDO, PERO NO LO CREO, SOY UN PATÁN Y TAMBIÉN UN IDIOTA.

-Ray, ¿estás mejor?-

-Sí, ¿por?-

-Umm, es que.- Titubeo, algo malo hice y salí herido, ¿Qué estupidez hice ahora?

-Mira Ray, creo que eres un pokemón.-

Tenía que ser Fiera, un pokemón, ¡EN SERIO!, digo sé lo que son y todo eso, solo lo sé porque a ella le gustan esas cosas y pensé que algún día me servirían de tema de conversación, pero no, jamás ocurrió hasta hoy, creo.

-¿Pokemón?-

-Si bueno, este son unas cria…-

-Sé lo que son, pero porque me describes así.-

-Creo que evolucionaste.-

-¿YO?, será mejor que me digas la sarta de estupideces que hice ayer, tras convertirme en eso, ¿Qué paso realmente? y por favor dímelo con detalles.-

-Fiera es mejor que se lo digas tú, tú estuviste ahí, yo solo sé que encontramos a Ray en el suelo inconsciente afuera de su habitación.-

-X te hecho un químico y parecía peligroso, pero no te importo te cubriste con tu capa, ella te golpeo y aún así no te quitabas, me abrazabas y recibías todos los golpes, te agarro del cuello y te lanzo al otro lado del cuarto y te amenazo de muerte, puso una X en tu garganta y corto, te caíste al suelo, tu sangre comenzaba a brotar. Me sentía aterrada, pensé que podía verte morir. Ella me tomó y empezó a quererme golpear, pero ates de eso según él, le tomaste la mano con la que me quería golpear, y dijo que quemaba como el demonio, se volteo y te vi, tú eras diferente, tu piel negra, ceniza, tu ojos rojos, cuatro, tu capa rojo sangre, colmillos y una sonrisa malvada en tu cara, tomaste a X, del cuello y lo empezaste a estrangular, lo levantaste del piso, parecía que tenía súper fuerza, imploro perdón, no cediste, gruñías, sacaste una daga de quien sabe dónde, y se la clavaste en el abdomen, empezó a salir sangre te reíste, y no pareaste metiste más la daga en su cuerpo, ella gritaba de dolor, te reíste mas y sonreías, X hizo uno de sus trucos y se puso detrás de mí me tomo y me arrastro, grite, saliste detrás de mí, corriendo, no se puede decir corriendo, te parecías a flash, me llevaba y terminaste rescatándome, me llevabas de regreso a la torre, me llevabas en tus dientes, yo me quede inconsciente.-

Mi DEMONIO INERNO salí, al fin salí, quiero decir querer matar y clavar una daga riéndote de cómo vez su sangre correr no es normal.

-DEBO MEDITAR.-

-Pero Rayyysito, estas muy débil.-

-ME TENGO QUE IR.-

-¿Hiciste algo malo?-

-ALGO QUE PASO AYER, IRA, MALO, TERROR, MIEDO, FURIA, SANGRE, MATAR, ASESINO, TRISTEZA, SIN REMORDIMIENTOS, DEMONIO, ME NECESITO IR YA.-

Ella me tomo del brazo, y me zafe, no es que fuera débil ni nada solo que después de ayer no seré el mismo nunca. Salí de ahí, fui a mi cuarto, agarre mi capa, iba a la azotea, vi la habitación de Fiera, sangre, fuego, rasguños, X. Sentí que todo me daba vueltas, me dolía la cabeza. Me agache, puse mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, se quede así unos minutos. Volví a mirar, salí corriendo a la azotea, necesitaba vaciar mi cabeza, darme ánimos, tenía que luchar porque mi demonio interior salió ayer y nada bueno pasa cuando el sale a la luz.

Me senté en la azotea y me quede viendo al horizonte, me parecía tan pacífico, hermoso, no pensaba meditar, por lo menos no podía, estaba impresionado con la facilidad que salío. Nunca había salido, solo sé que cuando mi padre era un poco menor salió su demonio interior y le gusto la sensación, no sentía remordimientos, casi ni recordaba nada, le gustaba y ME TEMO QUE NO SIENTO NINGÚN REMORDIMIENTO, NO RECUERDO CASI NADA, ME REÍ AL VER LA SANGRE. Eso le pasaba a mi padre las primeras veces, después empezó a hacerse adicto a la idea de matar. No podía ser luche contra esto toda una vida. Pero con solo querer recordar que le haría daño a ella me saca de mis casillas de forma instantánea.

Bueno, mejor relájate Ray, tienes otra pelea hoy.

* * *

Les gusto ¿no?, comenten


	4. UN ESPEJO

Ok, aquí la continuación

* * *

Antes

Me senté en la azotea y me quede viendo al horizonte, me parecía tan pacífico, hermoso, no pensaba meditar, por lo menos no podía, estaba impresionado con la facilidad que salió. Nunca había salido, solo sé que cuando mi padre era un poco menor salió su demonio interior y le gusto la sensación, no sentía remordimientos, casi ni recordaba nada, le gustaba y ME TEMO QUE NO SIENTO NINGÚN REMORDIMIENTO, NO RECUERDO CASI NADA, ME REÍ AL VER LA SANGRE. Eso le pasaba a mi padre las primeras veces, después empezó a hacerse adicto a la idea de matar. No podía ser luche contra esto toda una vida. Pero con solo querer recordar que le haría daño a ella me saca de mis casillas de forma instantánea.

Bueno, mejor relájate Ray, tienes otra pelea hoy.

Ahora

POV Fiera

-Oye C, ¿Qué crees que le paso a Ray?-

-Fiera, no tengo la menor idea, pero su nivel de testosterona subió con un pico y después volvía a lo normal.-

-?-

-Su nivel de agresividad subió de un segundo a otro.-

-?-

-Olvídalo.-

-Oye, creo que es mejor que vayamos a ver si está bien.-

-No.-

-Pero si ¿se está convulsionando?-

-Tienes razón, como subieron sus niveles es posible que se cuerpo se encuentre a una cantidad de estrés que no pueda manejar entrando en estado de shock y podría caer en coma.-

-Ves, tenemos que ir a ver.-

-¿A dónde?-

-Su cuarto.-

-No.-

-Vamos gallina.-

-No.-

-Pero si muere será tu culpa.-

Caminamos al cuarto de Ray y abrí la puerta mi primer pensamiento:

_DEMASIADO NEGRO, u, miren hay una pared de verde, ¡verde! Será que me quiere, igual que yo a él, no, el es Ray yo solo soy la cabeza hueca._

Continúe avanzando.

-NO DEBERÍAMOS DE ESTAR AQUÍ, ADEMÁS NO ESTÁ AQUÍ.-

-Entonces querida amiga C, es una buena oportunidad de conocernos mejor.-

Fui a su escritorio, fotos de mí y los titanes, lápices, plumas, un libro, un espejo, hojas con cálculos, unos lentes, ja Ray utiliza lentes, alto, UN ESPEJO. ES GAY.

-Quién lo diría C, Ray es gay.-

-Que, no, es el derecho.-

-No es un puñalote.-

-Imposible, su testosterona está muy alta para ser gay, es más está muy alta para ser un hombre normal.-

-¡COMO ENTONCES TE EXPLICAS ESTO!-

Agarre el espejo y de repente una mano roja salió y me agarro C agarro mi pierna y nos sumergimos en el.

-Oh, mi cabeza, te dije Fiera, que no debíamos estar aquí.-

-¿Dónde ESTAMOS?-

Todo era negro, pero las nubes rojas arcos rojas. Esto se parecía a una pesadilla.

-Según mi localizador estamos en la Torre T.-

-Pues tu localizador C está mal, explícate-

-Hey, Chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Umm, Ray porque tú capa es verde.-

-Es mi color favorito, pequeña.-

-¡Pequeña!-

-Oye, este Ryan.-

-Puedes decirme Ra Ry, o como quieras si te puedo decir C.-

-No hay problema, este porque sabes que olvídalo.-

-OK., Fierecilla una carrera.-

-¿A quién le hablas?-

-A ti bromista.-

-De cuando acá me hablas.-

-Siempre te hablo que luego digas una broma y casi mate de risa no es culpa.-

-Tú nunca ye has reído de mis bromas.-

-Como no, siempre lo hago, que cierres los ojos no es mi culpa, intenta si quieres.-

-¿Como se llama el neurocirujano chino?

-fft. , fft. ¿COMO?-

-Teoperotucoko.-

Ray se empezó a reír como loco, nuca lo había visto reír así, más bien, nunca lo vi reír.

-Ahh, jeje, eres buena, sigue así, y no olvides nunca sonreír, amo tu sonrisa.-

-¿Y mis colmillos?-

-Al igual los amo, te hacen tú, ¿quieres dar un paseo en mis hombros?-

-Umm, esté no sé, te vas a enojar.-

-Vamos.-

Se agacho y cuando me iba a subir, me cargo y puso en sus hombros.

-Agárrate bien, no vaya ser que te caigas, ahí si me matan.-

Salió corriendo, y de repente todo el escenario cambió, todo, era un parque, y había una manta con varias cajas de pizzas, refrescos y fruta. También había balones y 2 canchas, de futbol creo.

-¿C quieres pizza?-

-SI, PIZZA, GRACIAS RAY.-

-De nada, ¿mi pequeña Fiera quieres pizza?-

_Su pequeña fiera ay qué lindo, creo que no es gay, dijo que amaba mi sonrisa, y mis colmillos, ¡me cargo!, definitivamente le gusto estoy súper feliz, no quiero salir de este sueño nunca._

-¿Estás bien Fiera?, rápido C ¡ven a ver si está bien!-

-¿QUE?, Digo si quiero pizza.-

Soltó un suspiro y me abrazo, demasiado, nunca abrazó a nadie, más que a mí cuando fui con el después de Malquira, me acurruque en su pecho el bajo su cabeza y olió mi cabello, volvió a suspirar y me soltó.

-Seguro que Ray me mata, por eso pero es que no lo pude evitar.-

-Bien hecho menso.-

Apareció otro Ray, igual pero con una capa café. A ver o estoy viendo doble o ya me volví loca.

-Hey que onda, Rudeza.-

-Yo bien y tu mensototote.-

Ok, creo que no estamos en una pesadilla.

-¿Por qué te utiliza más a ti que a mí?-

-Porque yo no cometo estupideces.-

-Ay aja, y que me dices de ayer.-

-Bueno no tan seguido, un segundo que hacen ellas dos aquí.-

-No sé me las encontré, y las traje, algún problema.-

-Espérame, tengo que disculparme.-

-TÚ, ERES TAN ORGULLOSO PARA HACER ESO QUE NO TE CREO NADA.-

-Cállate guey, dices algo de esto, te puedo asegurar que te va ir peor que amor.-

-AY NO, LA PLÁTICA, QUE HORROR, ME MANTENDRE CALLADO.

-Fiera,- el Ray de capa café se acerco a mí- perdóname, por desafiarte y también por decir que tenías un cerebro de cacahuate, ciertamente no lo tienes.-

-Está bien Ray, todo ha sido perdonado.-

-Gracias.- Se acerco y me abrazo al igual que el otro Ray me abrazo.

-Hey Rudeza y tú me decías que no cometías tantas cosas así.-

-Cállate, ella es demasiado abrazable.-

-Lo sé.-


	5. Ojos naranjas

Ok, ya se que me odian por no haber subido ningún capítulo en una eternidad, pero deben entender que uno se bloquea.

* * *

Antes

-Fiera,- el Ray de capa café se acerco a mí- perdóname, por desafiarte y también por decir que tenías un cerebro de cacahuate, ciertamente no lo tienes.-

-Está bien Ray, todo ha sido perdonado.-

-Gracias.- Se acerco y me abrazo al igual que el otro Ray me abrazo.

-Hey Rudeza y tú me decías que no cometías tantas cosas así.-

-Cállate, ella es demasiado abrazable.-

-Lo sé.-

Ahora

POV Fiera

_¿Abrazable?, ¿esa palabra existe? _

-Fiera, ¿estás bien?-

_Abrazable, lindo .Me pregunto si estoy bien, se preocupa por mí._

-¡Ray nos va a matar!, haz algo burro.-

-Hey, cuidado con el lenguaje tenemos una dama aquí.-

_Dama…_

-Como sea, pídele a Cybe que haga algo.-

-No, debemos besarla.-

_Umm, linda idea, besarme, no puedo pedir más, besos…_

-En serio, te lo aseguro no pudiste agarrar un momento más oportuno.-

_Es el momento oportuno, según él, es perfecto._

-Gracias, sé que soy inteligente.-

_Claro que lo es, es Ray el chico más perfecto, hermoso, y besable también._

-Fue sarcasmo.-

_Sarcasmo, sarcasmo, sarcasmo_

-Ahh… (2 minutos después)… Hey!-

Apareció otro Ray esta vez con una capa amarilla, y unas gafas, igualitas a unas que vi antes, _umm, las del escritorio, esas son._

-Creo, compañeros, deben encontrar una forma de que Fiera vuelva a tener conciencia de ella, creo que "se perdió", tal vez sufra de epilepsia, podemos ayudarla con los conocimientos suficientes-

_Definitivamente este es el intelectual, creo que no estamos en un sueño, tal vez sí, a la mejor caí en coma y estoy soñando esto._

-Qué tal si la besamos y ya.-

-Eso no funcionaria, las probabilidades son cortas además ¿estás Alegría dispuesto a escuchar la plática de Ray?-

-Ella lo vale, además se que Ray te dio la plática.-

_-_Haz lo que quieras, Dummkopf, solo trataba de ayudar pero si quieres hacerlo es tu problema.- (idiota).

-Ja, te insulto en alemán, tómala ya se enojo.- Dijo el Ray de capa café dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa.

_**Caray**__, ¿será que todos los Ray tengan esa hermosa sonrisa? Tan cautivadora_… me volví a perder.

-¿Qué, porqué no besarla?, se que Ray te dio la plática, y fue porque la retaste junto con Rudeza eso te pasa por creerse el más listo, además ¿Qué tanto le dijiste? y por cierto no te entiendo-

-Trottel, betrifft Sie nicht, dass ich in der japanischen sprechen oder ist es?- (Idiota, no te incumbe que te estoy hablando en japonés ¿o qué?)

-JA, JA, JA, ESTÁS ENOJADO, LERO, LERO, EL QUE SE ENOJA PIERDE, PERO EN SERIO NO ENTIENDO-

-Ich verstehe nicht, dass, wenn Sie gut getroffen glauben Sie, wird verstehen?-( No me entiendes, que tal si te golpeo ¿crees que así entenderás?)

-VAMOS POR DIOS, DIME ALGO EN ESPAÑOL, SE QUE SABES MUCHOS IDIOMAS POR SER UN CERBRITO Y QUE ESTAS ENOJADO, **PERO YO NO PODER ENTENDER**.-

-das ist nutzlos, nicht verstehen, auch wenn man etwas mit Birnen und Äpfel erklären schleimig besten ire mir eine Sekunde, als ich anfing Deutsch zu sprechen?-(Es inútil este no entiende, ni aunque le explique algo con peras y manzanas, baboso, mejor me iré, un segundo ¿cuando empecé a hablar en alemán?)-

Mientras tanto, POV Ray

Oí unos pasos detrás de mí, Wildfire y Rubí.

-Amigo Ray, creemos que necesitas ayuda.-

-Si, Ryan, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Nada.-

-Vamos hombre necesitas algo.-

-Piensa lo que quieras.-

-Umm, este no se qué significa eso.-

-No sabes, genio, te lo diré una vez más.-Me levante y lo agarre de la camiseta lo levante en el aire, sentí una ira combinada con la necesidad de golpear.- No necesito nada.-

-Ryan, suelta a Wild.-

-Hombre desde cuando eres más fuerte.-

-No te incumbe, Dummkopf.- (idiota)

-¿QUE?-

-Trottel, betrifft Sie nicht, dass ich in der japanischen sprechen oder ist es?- (Idiota, no te incumbe que te estoy hablando en japonés ¿o qué?)

-EN SERIO NO ENTIENDO-

-Ich verstehe nicht, dass, wenn Sie gut getroffen glauben Sie, wird verstehen?-( No me entiendes, que tal si te golpeo ¿crees que así entenderás?)

-VAMOS, POR DIOS HABLA EN ESPAÑOL.-

-das ist nutzlos, nicht verstehen, auch wenn man etwas mit Birnen und Äpfel erklären schleimig besten ire mir eine Sekunde, als ich anfing Deutsch zu sprechen?-(Es inútil este no entiende, ni aunque le explique algo con peras y manzanas, baboso, mejor me iré, un segundo ¿cuando empecé a hablar en alemán?)-

Solté a Wild- Necesito estar solo, salí de la azotea. Algo está mal estoy seguro, porque empecé a hablar en alemán, eso solo sucede si Intelecto se enoja. Y él nunca se enoja, salvo que critiquen a un libro o algo que le parezca…

Llegue mi cuarto y mi espejo de meditación estaba tirado en el suelo. Alguien se metió a mi cuarto y por alguien me refiero a la única persona tan genial para no obedecer una orden y hacer lo que se le pegue la gana. FIERA.

Malo. Malo. MUY MALO.

Si mi demonio interior se libero, eso quiere decir… Mierda.

Tengo que entrar ahí de ya. Agarro el espejo y dejo que una garra de tome por el cuello luego me zambullo en mi mente.

POV Fiera

El Ray de capa amarilla soltó un suspiro y me vio directamente, dejo hablando solo al de la capa verde y al de capa café boca abierta.

-No sé el motivo por lo que tu Fiera estas aquí, pero tomando la oportunidad me gustaría disculparme, mi actitud el otro día fue de lo más bajo y no quería ofenderte, a veces me dejo llevar un poco, lo siento.- Me acerco un poco más al punto de casi estar abrazándome pero no se movió ni un milímetro más.

-No te preocupes, se que soy una cabeza hueca.- Respondí con cierto orgullo y optimismo pero el solo agacho la cabeza, y me abrazo como los otros, bajo su cabeza hasta mi oído y susurro: Eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido, no eres ninguna cabeza hueca.

Levanto su cabeza y la coloco arriba de la mía, yo me acurruque en su pecho puso mis manos en su cuello, el dirigió sus brazos a mi cintura y nos quedamos así un buen rato. El separo el abrazo y literalmente tenía la cara hecha un jitomate. Al igual que yo.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- Grito con cierta incredulidad el de capa verde, ay no. A ver había otro Ray y tenía una ¿capa morada?-QUE HERMOSA ESCENA, AL FIN Y TU ERES EL QUE DECÍA QUE NO ERA ABRAZABLE NI QUE EXISTIA LA PALABRA, PERO TE ENCUENTRO ABRAZÁNDOLA CON GANAS DE BESARLA-

_¿GANAS DE BESARME? ¿EL INTELECTUAL? ¿Este día se podría poner mejor? Todos los Rays me quieren besar y abrazar, ¡estoy que ardo!_

_-AMOR, ¡PODRÍAS CALLARTE!-_

_-_Olvídalo cerebrito, ¿estás de acuerdo con nosotros o no?-

-Me temo que sí.-

-Ahora, solo falta una cosa, hablar con Ray.-

-No hace falta.-

Salió una voz profunda, no la reconocí, hasta que vi a mi Ray al fondo con los demás. _Mi Ray, me gusta_, _Que voz, porque nunca la utilizará…_

-Como podrás ver Ray, todos aquí presentes concordamos con que amamos a Fiera así que te toca admitirlo.-

_**¡AMARME!**__ Ok, día de fiesta nacional._

-Claro que la amo, pero no.-

_Me ama y no puede, __**¿Cómo que no?**_

-Ryan Roth, ¿cómo que no?- El de capa morada se acerco a mi Ray

_Se llama Roth, Fiera Roth_

-Voltéate, tenemos un demonio con el que debemos luchar.-

-No será necesario parte humana.-

_Ahora este es el Ray de piel negra, negra, negra, como la noche no moreno, sino negra, este si te lo encuentras en tu cuarto si da miedo._

**-Podrías hacerle daño.-**

_Serpenteo, desde cuando tiene una lengua como serpiente y dientes afilados, con colmillos, ¡colmillos!_

-Me resulta abominable la idea de que algo le hiciera daño, mira, sé que soy demonio y todas esas mam…-

-Umm, ¿tengo que repetirte que esta aquí?-

-Ok, continuo, pero no me gusta la idea de andar por ahí viendo a quien mato, bueno ya no, eso el lo que importa, no te preocupes por mi veme como un protector, alguien a quien recurrir si llega a haber una situación como ayer, te aseguro que en tu forma actual no hubieras podido rescatarla.-

-Tienes razón pero si perdemos control ¿que?-

-Reitero, no voy a hacerle daño, sería incapaz, inclusive prometo alejarme lo más posible antes de perderlo.-

-¿Que tan lejos?-

-Iremos a Azarath.-

-Por mi está bien, aunque hay que ver la forma de evitarlo.-

-No sucederá, al igual que todos los demás la amo.-

-Supongo que esta reunión se acabo...-

-No, deberías dejarme salir un poco más.-

-¿Con esa apariencia?, estás loco.-

-No, con esta-

Ray se transformo como los otros Rays solo que sus ojos en vez de ser violetas eran naranjas y su cabello era negro como con unos mechones rojos.

-¿Mejor?-

-Esa es mi…-

-Si te convertirás en ella pronto cuando tengas control absoluto.-

-¿Si te dejo salir tendré el control absoluto?-

-En realidad ya empezó el cambio, primero admitiendo tus sentimientos, los sé por cliché y cursi que suene y por dejarme Salir en cuestión de segundos tendrás el control.-

-¿Tan fácil?-

-Yep.-

-¿Yep?-

-Me acabo de fusionar con alegría, genio.-

-Rudeza.-

-Exactamente.-

-Intelecto.-

-Aja.-

-Holgazanería.-

-Totalmente hermano.-

-Valentía.-

-Pues, ssi.-

-Tristeza.-

-Correcto.-

-Amor.-

-Sabes, parece que ahora me fusionare contigo, por favor escucha buena música.-

-¿Evanescence?, ¿The Killers?, ¿Bastille?-

-Ya puedo fusionarme en paz.-

El demonio interno se metió en el cuerpo de Ray, en su mente el chakra que tenía desapareció, su cabello se puso negro y sus ojos se volvieron naranjas, tal como el otro había previsto.

-Supongo que debemos irnos.-

-Ray, ¿estás bien?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Todos esos Rays se metieron en ti.-

-No te preocupes eran mis emociones.-

-¿Tienes emociones? -

_Rio, rio no lo ofendí, ni me va a decir algún insulto, ¿que paso aquí?_

-Sí, Fiera, tengo emociones.-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde que nací.-

-¿Y por qué no loas muestras?-

-Eran peligrosas, no tenía el control, ahora sí.-

-Ósea que no tenías el control, ni aunque matamos a tu papá.-

_Sonrío, otra vez bueno pues este día podría ser más raro y feliz para mí._

-No, bueno no del todo, ahora si se libero mi demonio interior, pero esta bien.-

-Se te cayó tu piedrita.-

-Si, se cayó, al fin.-

-¿Es bueno?-

-No lo sé dímelo tú, Fiera umm espera.- Saco una botellita de quien sabe dónde y tomo un trago.

-¡Ryan, estas tomando alcohol!-

-Si.- Tomo otro trago.-Rayos.-

-Te vas a emborrachar, Ryan Roth.-

-No te preocupes, un demonio necesita más de tres botellas para emborracharse.-

-Pero que no eres demonio.-

_Este es terco, más que terco, terquísimo._

-Si lo soy, un demonio con control, pero demonio al fin.-

-Pues podrás ser un maldito demonio, pero yo también te amo.-

Lo siguiente que vi fue como Ray se atraganto con el alcohol y lo escupió para después caerse al suelo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Ryan, claro que sí, porque crees que me leí un montón de libros, ¿por gusto?-

-Umm, sí.-

-No, porque quería que no pensaras que soy una idiota.-

Se levanto y se me quedo viendo con esos ojos naranjas, podría jurar que estaba viendo mi alma y yo estaba perdida en esas llamaradas de fuego que salían de esos ojos.

-No eres una idiota, lo volveré a repetir eres la persona más inteligente que conozco y aunque fueras idiota pero no lo eres estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.-


End file.
